


Ainz Gives In

by TheRampagingWriter



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Nudity, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but no sex, cuddle piles, that's really surprising considering it's albedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRampagingWriter/pseuds/TheRampagingWriter
Summary: Ainz finally allows Albedo to join him in bed. Surprisingly he did not regret it.





	Ainz Gives In

 

Three things hampered Ainz from acting on Albedo’s feelings.

 

First, he felt guilty for meddling in Tabula-san’s settings in Albedo. It was his own fault for indulging in a private joke before the servers were about to go down. If he had known it result in the NPCs becoming live, sapient beings, then he would have thought everything through with much more care. Everything Ainz did affects those living in Nazarick to an extreme, but it was only evident after everyone became how they were designed to be. As such, Ainz had essentially twisted someone’s will into an unrequited love.

 

Secondly, although he was the supreme ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, he still harbored the mindset of an office worker. Romantic relations between a superior and subordinate was heavily frowned upon, and it can be used against both parties in a number of ways. They were still unfamiliar with the New World and the surrounding continents may harbour great threats. There were certainly no gains from the two highest ranking beings in Nazarick constantly distracted by each other. Of course, Ainz admitted that he could only provide this reasoning in a cool and calculated manner because of his undead nature.

 

Thirdly, and most importantly… He was physically incapable of doing _it_.

 

As most have already known, Ainz possess the physique of a skeleton with no flesh or organs whatsoever. How he function is a mystery even to himself. Even if he were to feel an emotion such as passion, his undead skill would kick in and inhibit him.

 

_Aaah… Although it’s been a great help, why do I still feel so bitter?_

 

Suzuki Satoru, the virgin who did not have a single girlfriend, lamented silently.

 

_Still… I need to do something about Albedo. No. It’s my responsibility as her superior to stop her from hurting herself. The longer I do nothing, the worse things will get._

 

Such was his reasoning when he summoned Albedo to his room. He had prepared - rehearsed constantly in front of his mirror for hours - on how to gently let her down. Ainz was plagued by the worry of Albedo rebelling once she had been rejected, and prepared for that eventuality as well.

 

_To make her stop loving me… That goes against her settings. I wonder how she’ll behave? Muuu, my stomach is cramping again._

 

There was a light knock on the door. A moment later, a world-class beauty stepped through. Her black hair hung neatly and her yellow eyes glowed brightly in the dim bedroom. There was no mistaking the twitching wings around her waist.

Also…

 

“Is it finally time? Ai~nz-sa~ma~?” Albedo purred lustfully.

 

She is also naked.

 

Ainz’s emotions are instantly inhibited, but even so he can’t stop himself from taking a step back. He was glad his skeletal face could not move.

 

 _I should have seen this coming, but we’re really not on the same wavelength!_ Ainz screamed internally. The mood that he was trying to build by choosing to converse with Albedo in a private setting was now turned against him. If things had gone to plan, Albedo would be able to pick up on the serious atmosphere and be more mindful of her own outbursts.

 

_When correcting a subordinate's behavior in a corporation, it is always important to engage them one-on-one so they feel important, but also away from public eye so they would not be humiliated._

 

Now that Albedo is under the assumption that Ainz had called her to his room for… other reasons, he cannot openly reject her without sounding offensive.

 

“A-ahem, Albedo.” Ainz coughed awkwardly. “Do you not feel… cold?”

 

“Oh, no! On the contrary, your very presence is making me feel… mmm…” Albedo trilled with the air of a starving predator who has finally caught the elusive prey that had been escaping many times. A metaphoric bead of sweat ran down the back of Ainz’s neck.

 

“No, I mean. You should not discard the clothing Tabula-san gifted you. It is an indication of how much work he put into creating you.”

 

“But Tabula-sama isn’t here, is he?” Albedo rubbed her hands, inching yet closer until she is no more than a foot away from Ainz. Her wings also begin to tremble like she was suppressing the enormous urge to act right here and now.

 

Ainz-sama is right here. She was right here. There is a bed. She is ready. Why isn’t he making a move? Did she displease him somehow? Is there something holding him back? If something is troubling him, she’ll solve it. If something is threatening him, she’ll kill them. Even if it is another Supreme Being, she’ll oppose them if they stand in the way. If Ainz-sama is dissatisfied with her, she’ll gladly kill herself.

 

Almost like he read the thought running through Albedo’s mind, Ainz begin to talk.

 

“Albedo. I want you to think very carefully on what you are doing. It is my fault for not doing anything about it for a long time, and so I ask for your forgiveness. My carelessness had led to your unquenchable desires.”

 

“Ainz… sama?” The way she looked at him uncomprehendingly makes Ainz’s heart clench with guilt. Albedo was only acting this way because it was stated in her settings. Although she was a fully grown demon, she was still like Tabula’s child.

 

“I’m sorry. I am such a cruel master and not being able to reciprocate these feelings I instilled within you.” Ainz bowed his head. “I cannot tell the future for certain, but right now I am not ready to begin a romantic relationship…”

 

Albedo’s eyes welled up in tears that threatened to leak down her face. Her eyes were beseeching, as if she could understand the words he was saying but could not bear the brunt of their meaning. It was almost bizarre how differently she composed herself compared to when she first entered the room.

 

“A…”

 

“Awaaaaaaah! Ainz-samaaaaaa!” Albedo burst into tears. Ainz stood frozen before his weeping guardian. Then as if the shock inside him had flipped a switch, he acted swiftly and gently wipe away her tears. Albedo's body heaved with each shuddering breath she took.

 

“The- the compassionate Ainz sama who never abandoned us! The one who stayed with us from to the very end! I… I’ve been forcing myself on the Supreme Being!” Albedo wailed, tears cascading freely. “I could not bring myself to realize the reason you have always rejected my advances, when ruling Nazarick was always the most important thing at hand. I always thought… eventually… eventually…”

 

“That it will happen?” Ainz spoke in a low voice. He crouched down next to Albedo whose legs had given out under her. He dared not to reach out as she was still naked, and his hesitance rang loud in the silence beside Albedo’s sobs.

 

 _This is bad. I’m so sorry, Albedo… I really am scum._ Ainz thought depressingly. _I need to make it up to her._

 

“Do you want anything… Albedo?

 

_Crap. I worded that badly. She wants a relationship with me, and I just rejected her in a way that made her cry. Damn it…._

 

“If you have a request, I would gladly give it to you.” Phrasing it like a favor would give Albedo more options, and it would likely take her mind off the current issue at hand. If it was attainable and does not harm Nazarick, Ainz would use this as a chance to make it up to her.

 

“...”

 

“Umu. What is it, Albedo?”

 

“... I want to sleep with Ainz-sama.”

 

_UWAAAAH?! The situation didn’t change at all! I underestimated Albedo’s mental fortitude… Even mentally she’s a tank as well, I see…_

 

Or maybe Albedo had thought that even though a romantic relationship is off the table, a sexual relationship is still doable.

 

“A-Albedo. I…” Ainz’s words died off. Albedo was bowing. Not a courtesy bow displayed in respect, but a full bow that brought her almost parallel to the ground. Her hair nearly grazing the floor, her cheeks still stained in wetness.

 

It was a bow full of devotion and reverent hope.

 

“I have come to terms with my foolish oversight, Ainz-sama. I cannot imagine the troubles you went through on my behalf. I humbly apologize for my selfish wish.”

 

Ainz had a feeling if he denied her this, they would be hurling apologies at each other all night long. But still… Is it really alright?

 

“Please! Ainz-sama!” Albedo begged. If she had used him tampering with Tabula-san’s setting as an argument, Ainz would have crumpled a long time ago. If she had physically forced herself on him, Ainz would have called the Eight-Edge Assassins over to detain her. But neither was the case.

 

He told her he would grant her a request, and she had answered from the bottom of her heart.

 

Ainz opened his mouth.

 

The words came out.

 

“Alright.”

 

* * *

 

As soon as they were in bed, Albedo climbed Ainz like a tree. Her limbs splayed out like an octopus with a death grip, ensnaring her prey. There was no sign of muscle under her soft flesh, but miraculously her strength was still equal to that of a level 100 warrior.

 

 _Uwah, she’s really strong! And are we really going to do this??_ Ainz thought in panic. He did not have any experience with women in or out of bed.

 

After several moments of confusion and forced calming, Ainz realized that Albedo had stopped moving. It was eerie in the fact that he had been expecting Albedo to handle everything to satisfy her urges with Ainz only as a spectating participant.

 

But that was not the case.

 

“Ainz-sama… Ainz-sama…” Albedo chanted, “I should have foreseen this, honestly I should. There should be an item in Nazarick that can change races, but the very thought of Ainz-sama as a lower being…! No, even as another being he is still Ainz-sama…”

 

_Umu. It looks like she finally stumbled across Reason 3._

 

“Albedo, I do not recommend going to the Treasury with our limited time.” Ainz said. Albedo froze as she stopped to consider the fact that she would lose even a fraction of time spent alone with Ainz.

 

In an instant she was back at his side, her head nestled in his neck. Ainz was bombarded by a floral scent that he often associated with his bed. Could it be that Albedo was trying to imitate his bed’s perfume in order to make him comfortable?

 

_As expected of Albedo. She thinks so much about this sort of thing._

 

“Ainz-sama…” With her face hidden, Ainz couldn’t see Albedo’s face. “Could I call you… Momonga-sama?”

 

Hm? What’s this about?

 

“...That is alright. But since I want to spread the name of our guild, I would still prefer you call me Ainz outside.”

 

Albedo gave a cute squeal. This was the happiest Ainz had seen her as her wings flapped violently in the air.

 

“Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama! Momonga-sama!”

 

\--Fresh tears gushed out of Albedo’s eyes. She chanted his name like a prayer, or like a dam that had been built up to the point of bursting. Ainz was a little frightened by this attitude but the grip Albedo had on him was like a vice.

 

“To be able to say my beloved Momonga-sama’s name again! After it was taken in favor of those masters who have abandoned us! Momonga-sama who did not leave us alone-”

 

_Loneliness._

 

And suddenly Ainz understood.

 

His bony hands reached out and patted Albedo’s back. Albedo’s wings spasmed, as if she could never imagine him to do that in reality. Ainz pulled out a handkerchief from his inventory and gently wiped away Albedo’s tears, even when it was immediately replaced with more.

 

“Uwuuuu…. Uwuuuuuuu!” Albedo’s emotions let loose as Ainz continued to comfort her like a father does to a daughter. It was inevitable that after everyone else left, Ainz was the sole authority to the creations of his friends. He also assumed the role of responsibility to many of them.

 

With no relatives, no relationships, and no warm ties to his old world. Was it understandable that Suzuki Satoru would cling to his new family so tightly?

 

Like a newborn who had cried her heart out, Albedo slowly fell into an emotionally exhausted sleep, comfortable within the bed of the Supreme One. Free from all burdens and troubles as she slept in the safest place in the world.

 

* * *

 

“HWAAAAT?” Shalltear asked indignantly, “There’s no way that’s true!”

 

“Oh, it’s obviously true~!” Albedo twirled around, beaming like she was the center of the sun’s rays that shone in the skies of the 6th floor.

 

“Mo- Ainz-sama invited me to his room to sleep~ with~ him~” Albedo couldn’t contain a toothy smile at the sound of Shalltear’s grinding teeth.

 

“What’s more? I was in bed with him… _Naked…_ ” Albedo sighed dreamily.

Twas the sound of Shalltear’s snapped nerve as she stood wreathed in a bloodthirsty aura, the bane of her jealousy clear for everyone to see.

 

“Oh? I suppose you had to beg him to let you ride the Bicorn, is that it?” Shalltear demanded. “If Ainz-sama troubles himself to do this much for you, then perhaps I shall make up an excuse as well.”

 

The faintest of blushes crossed Albedo’s face. “I am… still unable to ride the Bicorn.”

 

“What? I must have heard wrong, I’m sorry.”

 

There was a beat, and then -

 

“No, no. I heard something really ridiculous. There’s no way that’s true.”

 

“...”

 

“You? Albedo, _you?!_ I ought to check if you haven’t been replaced with a doppleganger. Just… _How?!_ ”

 

Albedo hung her head. “I’m sorry, I had no experience with men. I did not realize that a hurdle still stands between Ainz-sama and procreation!”

 

“You mean you just realized that?” Shalltear sneered, while on the inside she was silently screaming _I did not think of that either!_

 

“As a result, I spent the night in the heavenly embrace of Ainz-sama~!” A look of bliss clouded Albedo’s expression. “So close, so comfortable, uwaaaah!”

 

Hearing that, even Shalltear couldn’t help but become intrigued.

 

“I see! So even the touch of the Supreme Being can bring pleasure! I want to try that out for myself!” Shalltear giggled provocatively. Albedo’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Back off! Ainz-sama can only lavish his love on one at a time!”

 

“Ooh. Are you criticizing Ainz-sama as someone who is incapable of something?” Shalltear scoffed. “Then perhaps you don’t deserve to be the one who he lavishes his love on!”

 

The two continued to bicker, and in the distance Aura and Mare watched.

 

“Say… Nee-san, sleeping with Ainz-sama sounds really fun!”

 

“Albedo looks really happy. She looks like the stress she was building up before was all gone! As expected of Ainz-sama!” Aura replied.

 

“But… I don’t want to impose on Ainz-sama…” Mare murmured.

 

“Hey, given how much time Ainz-sama spends with Demiurge and Albedo all the time, we should get our turn too!”

 

And so, Ainz’s fate was sealed.

 

* * *

 

The next night.

 

“Umu. I did not recall telling you to come here.” Ainz said to a thankfully-dressed Albedo. Behind her stood Shalltear whose face was fully flushed and clutching her dress in excitement.

 

_Just what is she doing?_

 

“Momonga-sama! Forgive us for imposing on you again tonight! It seems that Shalltear has something she would like to request you.”

 

A chill ran down AInz’s back as he stared at Shalltear’s bowing form, a perfect replica of Albedo’s pose from the previous night. Shalltear’s dress was replaced with an evening nightgown with her fake breasts bulging out in an unrealistic manner.

 

“Ainz-sama, I have suffered nightly terrors due to- due to the failure I have committed as a guardian. I wish to ease myself by spending the night with you~!”

 

Perhaps he was too soft. Only a fool would buy such a fake tone. But Ainz did know how heavily Shalltear pushed herself to rectify her mistake - which was his own fault. It was not unreasonable that she still harbor feelings of insecurity.

 

Beside Shalltear, Albedo spoke up sweetly, “And it will be my duty as guardian overseer to make sure that Shalltear here does not behave inappropriately in your presence, Momonga-sama.”

 

_Did you two rehearse this? And you were the one who showed up naked last night!_

 

There was no real reason that Ainz could use to reject Shalltear. In fact, it was startling how lacking the arguments that immediately came to mind were.

 

Albedo would be here to watch over Shalltear, and neither of them contained a species-change item. Even if they possess one, it would require Ainz’s consent to change races, and there was too many negatives that outweigh the positives for that decision.

 

Ainz sighed and slumped forward on the bed, ignoring Albedo’s delighted cry of being accepted. She practically flung herself forward, this time wrapping her soft body around Ainz like a python entrapping prey. Shalltear huffed and quickly claimed Ainz’s other side, and a brief tug-of-war resulted between the two. Her hands were light and cold in contrast to Albedo's all-consuming heat.

 

 _That’s it… I feel like a chew toy fought between two dogs._ Ainz thought despondently. Both of his arms were claimed by the two on his side. While Ainz is in a position a normal man would drool and kill for, his inner turmoil was that he could not drop the act of a ruler even in the privacy of his room now.

 

_Aaah, even if I can’t sleep, I still want somewhere I can relax in…_

 

A knock on the door drew Albedo and Shalltear’s attention.

 

“Who dares disrupt the rest of the Supreme Being?” Albedo snarled ferociously ( _You two were the ones who barged into my room and disrupted my rest!_ Ainz cried silently).

 

Aura flung the door open. Behind her Mare was cowering - he was the one who knocked. Aura did not pay much attention to Albedo and Shalltear on the bed and instead focused on Ainz.

 

“I was planning to follow Shalltear to see what she was doing! But then we ran across Kyouhukou! That was scary… His family just gives me this itchy feeling…” Aura shivered in fear.

 

“Stop! Don’t talk about Kyouhukou while we’re comfortably in Ainz-sama’s embrace!” Shalltear cried. “Ugh, how do you expect me to feel when you describe that itchy itchy feeling…”

 

“Leave before you overstay Ainz-sama’s mercy,” Albedo warned.

 

Ainz raised his hand. “It’s fine. Bukubukuchagama-san is also afraid of bugs. I understand.”

 

Unconsciously his hand started to pet Shalltear’s hair, and she melted against him like putty. Albedo jealously rubbed up to him like a cat demanding attention. Aura’s eyes lit up as she dragged Mare along to the side of the bed.

 

“C-could we stay with you tonight then, Ainz-sama?” It was Mare who asked the question.

 

The bed was growing crowded. His privacy was non-existent. But still Ainz had the heart of a father who could not deny his children.

 

“Alright, alright. You two may spend tonight here.”

 

Albedo and Shalltear watched helplessly as their plan to seduce Ainz went flying out of the window.

 

Aura gave a whoop of joy and snuggled up to Ainz’s bony chest and Mare found a comfortable space below, and Ainz absentmindedly petted their heads. Albedo curled up while clutching Ainz’s right arm while Shalltear hung on to his left.

 

Together they slept, and the second night went by peacefully.

 

* * *

 

It was uncertain how Demiurge found out.

 

“Do you intend to intrude on Ainz-sama’s privacy every night and take advantage of his limitless generocity?” He stated coldly to the group of ladies (and trap).

 

While Ainz was touched by Demiurge’s thoughtfulness, he also felt bad about the harsh tone the 7th floor guardian was speaking to the rest of them. Even Albedo.

 

“I- it’s alright, Demiurge. They aren’t that big of a nuisance.” Ainz defended the others. “Aura and Mare were scared by Kyouhukou, and Albedo kept watch over everyone.”

 

Demiurge’s face twitched. Judging by his expression he knew exactly how untrustworthy Albedo is with keeping ‘watch’ over anything inappropriate towards Ainz.

 

“I believe it is unfortunate that all of you should seek the help of the Supreme Being! Ainz-sama worked tirelessly to rule Nazarick to benefit all of us, but you still demand him of his free time according to your own wishes?”

 

 _“I said it’s fine, Demiurge._ ” Ainz said forcefully. “If you truly believe they would cause a ruckus, then you are allowed to act as you desire.”

 

A light bulb switched on next to Demiurge’s head.

 

Demiurge bowed, “I did not expect you to have thought this out so far. Thank you for your kindness, Ainz-sama. I will go and prepare myself.”

 

The door shut with an audible _click._

 

 _Prepare himself? For what? What did he think I said?_ Ainz panicked. If this added another complex piece to the plan that Demiurge thought Ainz was concocting, then Ainz was ready to admit defeat and pray for forgiveness in disappointing his guardian.

 

Albedo nodded unhappily, “How sly, Demiurge… But still, as long as Momonga-sama permits it…”

 

_What are you guys talking about?!_

 

* * *

 

That night, Demiurge showed up in a onesie pajama.

 

It was made of crimson red silk lined with fur, with a single button on the side for fashion rather than usage. Several parts of the pajama were enchanted for protection against heavy damage.

 

It was a gacha item that Ulbert-san once received but then discarded due to the design being too ‘cute’ to fit with his fashion despite the high defensive capabilities. Since it was a Yggdrasil joke item that was unalterable in appearance, it was discarded and forgotten. However Demiurge is placing his task of keeping watch to be more important than appearances.

 

And also, NPCs and New World inhabitants have weird aesthetics. Nobody had raised an eye to Hamsuke’s appearance yet.

 

“D-Demiurge.” Ainz said weakly. “I… did not expect you to arrive so soon.”

 

Demiurge bowed down, an exact shadow of Shalltear and Albedo’s act from the previous nights. “Forgive me, Ainz-sama. I have also brought along Cocytus in case the enemies decide to target all the guardians in one swoop. Together we will make sure your room is a fortress that nobody is able to penetrate!”

 

“Is… that so.” Demiurge’s heat regulated the cool air Cocytus pumped with each breath. It brought the room to a nice temperature actually. With the exception of Victim who guarded the currently defenseless floors for intruders, and Gargantua, all of the guardians now occupy Ainz’s room with no intention of leaving.

 

Ainz laid on his bed, feeling more awkward as ever because everyone assumed the previous night’s position, while Demiurge and Cocytus watched them in silence, unmoving and unblinking.

 

_That’s really creepy you know! Who wants someone to watch them all night long?_

 

There was no choice. Ainz raised his hand and beckoned the two of them over. Demiurge’s twitching tail gave away his feelings while Cocytus clicked his mandibles.

 

“A-As expected of Ainz-sama!” Demiurge said, “We are able to closely watch over th-”

 

He was shushed by Ainz.

 

“I will call for you if anything happens.” Ainz soothed Demiurge’s worries. He was the only one in the room incapable of sleep.

 

It was rare to see Demiurge so bashful. He did not dare look up at the Supreme Being as he slowly sat across the bed, sliding until he brushed upon Ainz’s skeletal leg. Cocytus rolled over placidly until he reached the other corner of the bed.

 

“I. Do. Not. Understand. How. This. Helps. Us. Protect. Ainz. Sama. From. Enemy. Attacks.”

 

Shalltear cracked open an eye and growled. “Just go to sleep already!”

 

Albedo made a noise of contentment and snuggled even closer to Ainz.

 

The bed that was once a wide expanse of space, has now become clustered with sleeping bodies. Albedo and Shalltear huddled on the side like twin wings of an angel, with Aura and Mare below them sprawled across the middle. At the edge of the bed was Cocytus’s massive frame as he rested his back against Ainz, and on the other half Demiurge curled up with his tail unknowingly wrapped around Ainz’s foot. It was not certain when he had last slept, so he was already dozing off.

 

It was the picture of a happy family.

 

In the center, Ainz watched over the cuddle pile, and Suzuki Satoru in his heart finally enjoyed peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I don't know if Ainz and Albedo would ever get anywhere in canon, with the three reasons I listed in my story. However, it may be my wishful thinking but I had Albedo pursue a physically intimate relation with Ainz here, which is the next best thing. Albedo took rejection a lot better than I think how she'll actually be in canon (^_^;;) ALL IS FOR THE SAKE OF FLUFF!
> 
> I would also have like to include other characters such as Pandora's Actor, Victim, and some of the Pleiades. But Victim is needed since the floors are virtually unguarded save for Gargantua on the 4th floor. The Pleiades would never join Ainz in bed, and Pandora's Actor is happier frolicking in the Treasury... Perhaps in some other scenario then.


End file.
